Think Again, Ally
by PevanxRockauraxAusllyxAcho
Summary: Ally Dawson doesn't want a boyfriend. That is, until she meets Ellington Ratliff. Allington and a little Auslly:)
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is that new R5/A&A story I was talking about in 'Crushed!' I hope you like it!

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" Trish De La Rosa, Ally Dawson's best friend, said as she entered Sonic Boom.

"Hey, Trish! What's your new job today?" Ally asked.

"I'm working at Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Get this: that Austin Moon guy works there!" Trish told her.

"Oh my God! Strange much?" Ally said.

"Did you know he likes you?" Trish asked.

"Please. When doesn't he try to get with this?" Ally asked, flipping her hair. Trish laughed.

"Hey there, beautiful!" Austin Moon said, coming into Sonic Boom. Ally rolled her eyes and went to put a trumpet away. Austin followed her and took the trumpet.

"Hey! That's supposed to go on the wall!" Ally complained.

"It will. After this." Austin started to play a melody on the trumpet, clearly trying to impress Ally.

"Puh-lease. I can play that in my sleep." Ally fake yawned and took the trumpet. She played the same melody, with her eyes closed.

"Say, beautiful, wanna go to Mini's tonight?" Austin asked, resting his arm on the Sonic Boom counter.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want a boyfriend right now." Ally told him. He wasn't about to give up, though.

"I'm not necessarily asking you to be my girlfriend, beautiful. I just wanna share some mini pizza with you." Austin said.

"Once again, thanks, but no thanks." Ally said, getting irritated. Austin left the store without another word, but planning his next visit already. After he left, Ally sighed in relief.

But another annoying guy was about to come in.

"Hi, gorgeous." Riker Lynch said, leaning against the Sonic Boom door frame. Ally mentally sighed in exasperation, but faked a smile for her longtime friend in some way.

"Hi, Riker." She said.

"Wanna hang at the Melody Diner tonight?" He asked.

"No, I'm busy."

"With another guy?" Riker asked, supposedly upset.

"No. I'm writing a song." She told him. "I'm really busy right now, so please, go." She made a shooing motion with her hands, signalling she wanted him to leave. He did.

"Man, a lot of guys like you." Trish said.

"Just Austin and Riker." Ally said. "I really hate that they bug me so much, though."

"I'll leave you alone now." Trish said, leaving Sonic Boom. Ally turned around to put away that trumpet, finally, and she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said. They looked into each other's eyes and she instantly felt Love At First Sight. "Hi."

"Hi." He said. "I-I'm Ellington Ratliff. But you can call me Ratliff."

"I'm Ally Dawson." She said. "Wanna hang out later?"

"Sure. I'll meet you here tonight at six." He said. Ally smiled. Ratliff left the store.

* * *

A/N- I'll update this soon! Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm so happy you like it! :D

I don't own Austin & Ally or "Open Eyes" by Debby Ryan.

* * *

"Look around, it's dead at night

You've been losing every fight

You're hopeless, feeling broken

You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised

But still have strength to take you through

Into

The dark

Just close your eyes

And push right through

I know it's tough right now

This was meant for you

When the clouds are gone

Not a shadow in sight

You'll be drenched in the sun

With open eyes

Woah-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh

At the beach, the waves will crash

Tuck and grab and pull you back

The sun may be covered in gray

The sand will itch, itself may burn

Hurricane will take it's turn

Until

The dawn

Just close your eyes

And push right through

I know it's tough right now

This was meant for you

When the clouds are gone

Not a storm insight

You'll be drenched in the sun

With open eyes

So close your eyes, shut them tight

Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)

Push on though the strength in you

Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)

So close your eyes, shut them tight

Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)

Push on though the strength in you

Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)

With open eyes,

Open wide,

It's all good now, watch it fade away,

Day by day

Just close your eyes

And push right through

I know it's tough right now

This was meant for you

When the clouds are gone

Not a storm insight

You'll be drenched in the sun

With open eyes"

"That's really good!" Ratliff exclaimed from the practice room door, making Ally jump.

"You scared me!" Ally almost shouted.

"Ready?" Ratliff asked. He held out his arm, and Ally took it.

"Where're we going?" Ally asked.

"We're going to the Mall Food Court." Ratliff smiled. Ally smiled back.

* * *

"Welcome to Mini's. What would you like to order?" The man behind the counter asked Ally and Ratliff.

"I'll take two drinks, six mini tacos, and two mini pizzas." Ratliff ordered.

"Is that for you both?" The man asked.

"Yes." Ratliff replied. The man gave them their drinks and went to get their food made, and they took a seat at the table in front of the restaurant-like place.

"So..." Ally said, playing with the small straw on mini drink.

"So..." Ratliff repeated. "Have you always written songs?"

"Yeah, ever since I was little. But the ones back then weren't very good." Ally told him.

"I bet anything that's ever come out of your mouth has been good." Ratliff said, which made Ally blush.

"Your order is ready!" The man shouted. Ratliff went to get their food. Ally stayed and waited for him.

"Hey again, beautiful." Austin walked up to where Ally was sitting and sat in the chair Ratliff had been sitting in two minutes ago.

"Oh, hi, Austin." Ally said without any enthusiasm.

"I thought you were busy tonight." He said.

"Um, yeah, with my, um, booyyfriend." Ally said, after panicking.

"Who's he?" Austin asked. Ratliff then came back to the table.

"This guy right here." Ally said. She stood up and gave Ratliff a hug.

"What are you-" Ratliff started to say, but Ally whispered to him to be quiet. Without asking questions, he obeyed.

"He's your boyfriend?" Austin asked, sounding disgusted.

"Yep! I find him totally irresistible." Ally said.

"And I think she lights up my world more than anyone else." Ratliff said sincerely. Ally smiled at him.

"Please don't get mad at me for what I'm about to do." She whispered.

"What are you-" Ratliff tried to say again, but Ally stopped the rest of his words. But in a different way than before.

She kissed him straight on the lips.

Austin's mouth fell open. Ally broke apart from Ratliff and looked straight into his eyes. They were both smiling like crazy.

"Okay, um, see ya later." Austin said. Now that he wasn't calling her 'beautiful,' she felt strange. But she also was happy.

Because she really liked Ratliff. And she kissed him.

And she was pretty sure he liked her, too.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- hey again! :D

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

It was the next day, the day after Ally had kissed Ratliff. Austin had called someone to meet him at Moon's Mattress Kingdom.

"Hi, I'm looking for Austin Moon?" The male Austin called asked of Mimi Moon.

"I'm right here, Riker." Austin waved Riker over to him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Riker asked.

"Well, yesterday I saw something you might wanna know." Austin said. He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "You know that Ratliff guy?"

"Yeah. Why?" Riker asked.

"It turns out that the beauty is taken." Austin said, referring to Ally.

"By who?"

Austin took a deep breath before answering. "Ratliff."

"And why did you tell me this?" Riker asked, totally clueless.

"Because." Austin said. And with that, he got up, and he left.

"And I know what I'm gonna do now." Riker said.

* * *

An hour later, Ally was almost done at her Sonic Boom shift.

"Here you go. You might wanna wash that trumpet, though." Ally said, giving a lady the trumpet she and Austin had played the day before. After the lady left, Ally turned the sign to 'Closed,' locked the doors, grabbed her things, and left the store. She punched her dad's phone number to tell him the store was closed when she came across two strange sights in the food court:

Austin Moon was with Kira Starr, Jimmy Starr's daughter. This wasn't as strange to her as the second one, because he had given up on trying to get Ally.

But the second one was one that broke her down.

She saw Ratliff. With another girl.

Yes, she did realize that they weren't actually dating, and yes, she realized that she didn't know him that well. But still, it made her jealous, and it made her mad.

She started gasping for air, which must have been really loud, because Ratliff turned to look in her direction, while smiling. His smile dropped when he saw Ally's mouth wide open. The girl with him turned also, and her eyes narrowed. When Ally saw that girl's face, she turned and ran. Because she recognized that face.

That was the face of Rydel Lynch. Riker Lynch's sister.

When she got to her house, she burst through the unlocked door, crying like crazy. She ran upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed in tears. She couldn't believe it. Her first real crush turned out to have a girlfriend!

* * *

A/N- oooooohh...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- well...

I wrote this, and went to save the document.

Then it said I wasn't logged in!

So I'm sorry if its not as good as I planned it to be.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

In this, Ratliff's famous, but no one else is.

* * *

"Hello, SomeTimes Magazine. Jessica speaking." A lady said through the phone. Riker smiled.

"Riker Lynch here. Have I got a story for you." He said.

"Who about?" Jessica asked.

"Ellington Ratliff. He has a new girlfriend. Ally Dawson." Riker said.

* * *

"RATLIFF!" Rydel screamed. Ratliff came running to her side.

"What is it, baby?" Ratliff asked.

"Don't 'baby' me! Why are you cheating on me?" Rydel asked.

"I'm not!" Ratliff said. Rydel shoved the latest issue of SomeTimes Magazine at him.

**ELLINGTON RATLIFF DATING ALLY DAWSON**

It showed a picture of them kissing a couple of days before. Ratliff didn't know what to say.

"I... I.." He tried, but Rydel wouldn't take it.

"If you're gonna date other girls behind my back, we shouldn't even be together!" Rydel screamed. She stormed off and Ratliff realized who did it.

"Riker!" He shouted. He threw the magazine on the ground and ran to Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Riker! I demand to know why you told SomeTimes I'm dating Ally!" Ratliff screamed. Riker smirked.

"They needed to know." Riker said nonchalantly.

"They needed to know? They needed to know?! No, Riker, they didn't need to know! I'm not dating Ally!" Ratliff yelled.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Riker asked, holding up the magazine.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! We were pretending to get Austin to leave her alone! I would never date Ally!" Ratliff screamed.

Little did he know Ally heard it all.

Her lip quivered and her eyes welled up with tears. Ratliff turned around and saw Ally crying. "Ally, I-" He started, but Ally cut him off. She ran upstairs into the practice room. "Thanks a lot." Ratliff growled at Riker. Riker smirked again.

"Ally, wait!" Ratliff called. But Ally didn't wait. She kept running, even after she got into the practice room.

She should've known there was a wall there.

She ran straight into it and fell to the ground. "Ally!" Ratliff said, running to her side. In reality, all she had was a bruise, but that's not what she looked like to Ratliff. She looked totally beaten.

But he never thought she looked more beautiful.

He stood up and went into the closet to see if there was anything he could use to help her. He found a washcloth and quickly wet it.

"I.. I love you..." Ally said. Ratliff crouched down next to her and placed the washcloth on her forehead.

"Ratliff.. I love you..." Ally mumbled. Ratliff stopped what he was doing.

She loved him. And then he realized:

He loved her, too.

* * *

A/N- I used what I could remember. It's not as good as it was at first.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Total conflict there...

I don't own Austin & Ally or What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.

* * *

It was the next day. Ally had no idea she said that she loved Ratliff out loud, so Ratliff kept quiet about it.

"Hey, beautiful." Austin said, entering Sonic Boom.

"I thought you were dating Kira?" Ally asked.

"No, no I'm not. I thought you were dating Ratliff?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I am." Ally said, trying to keep up the act.

"No, I don't think you are." Austin said.

"I think I am."

"Riker told me you were pretending." Austin said. Ally's mouth fell open.

"Um, I, um..." Ally stuttered.

"Just say you're single, beautiful." Austin said.

"I'm not." Ally said.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

And they kept going on like that for what seemed like forever. Ratliff entered the store during their argument. He saw Austin and Ally arguing and decided to try and save Ally, even though he didn't know what they were arguing about.

He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Ratliff said. He kissed Ally on the cheek. Ally smiled and went with it.

"Hi." She said. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What's he doing here?" Austin asked jealously.

"Remember? He's my guy." Ally said.

"Hey, Ally, I wrote a song for you." Ratliff said.

And he was actually telling the truth.

"You did?" Ally asked.

"Yes. Wanna hear it?" He asked. Ally nodded, and Ratliff grabbed a guitar.

Yes, he was aware that Austin was still there.

_"_You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need makeup,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na_  
_

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful."

Ally smiled, and Ratliff smiled back. He set the guitar down and headed over to Ally. She hugged him, and he hugged back.

Austin was dumbfounded.

Riker must have been lying about Ratliff and Ally faking.

And Ally...

Ally couldn't believe it. Ratliff wrote a song for her.

Ratliff... Ratliff KNEW he was in love with Ally.

* * *

A/N- awww:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- wasn't that last one sweet?! :D This one... Not so sweet. Another character. And jealousy. BTW the new character and Ally are friends. Until It happens...

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

"Ally? Ally Dawson?" A redheaded girl asked as she entered Sonic Boom.

"Cassidy?!" Ally asked. Yes, it was Cassidy Patterson. The girl who Austin Moon had a crush on before she left for California.

But then she left, and he started bothering Ally for dates.

"Hey!" Cassidy said. She awkwardly hugged Ally.

"How was California?" Ally asked.

"Awesome!" Cassidy gushed. Then Ratliff walked into the store, looking for Ally. "Whoa, who's he?" Cassidy asked.

"Ratliff. He's a singer and drummer." Ally said. Cassidy started walking over to him.

"I want a drummer!" She said.

"That one's mine!" Ally said.

"Really?"

"Ye-ye-no." Ally said, frowning.

"Aww." Cassidy said. She then turned back around and went to Ratliff. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." Ratliff said. He looked at Ally, asking with his eyes if she wanted to keep the act up. She shook her head.

"Wanna go to the Melody Diner sometime?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure." Ratliff said, unsure. Ally nodded and made a 'go on' motion with her hands.

And then Austin walked in.

"Oh, uh, Austin." Ally said. She tried to stop him from turning and looking at Cassidy flirting with Ratliff, but he sensed something was up.

And he looked.

"Um, Ally, that Cassidy girl's flirting with your boyfriend." Austin said. Ally wasn't sure what to do.

Would she lie? Keep up the act? Risk her friendship with Cassidy?

Or would she tell the truth? Tell Austin she never actually was dating Ratliff?

"Austin..." Ally started to say. She turned again and saw Ratliff and Cassidy, and made her decision. "I'm not actually dating Ratliff."

"You lied?" Austin asked. Ally nodded guiltily. "Oh, well, I have a question."

"What is it?" Ally questioned.

"Do you really like that guy?" Austin asked. Ally wanted to tell him the truth again, because he seemed to be trustworthy, what with him being slightly comforting.

"Really." Ally said. Austin took another quick look at Ratliff and Cassidy, and looked back at Ally.

"Then make him jealous with a fake boyfriend." Austin said. Ally threw her hands in the air.

"Who would I get to be my fake boyfriend?" She asked. Austin smiled in his brain, but looked at her seriously.

"Me."

* * *

A/N- oooooh...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- yeahhhh... I know... But still... **Bold- Ally's thoughts.**

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON THINK AGAIN, ALLY_

"Do you really like that guy?" Austin asked. Ally wanted to tell him the truth again, because he seemed to be trustworthy, what with him being slightly comforting.

"Really." Ally said. Austin took another quick look at Ratliff and Cassidy, and looked back at Ally.

"Then make him jealous with a fake boyfriend." Austin said. Ally threw her hands in the air.

"Who would I get to be my fake boyfriend?" She asked. Austin smiled in his brain, but looked at her seriously.

"Me."

_NOW..._

"Y-You?" Ally asked.

"Uh, unless you don't wanna..." Austin said nervously.

"Um, it's a good idea, but would he buy it?" Ally asked.

"Maybe. If we set it up now, he might." Austin said.

"Okay, well, if he asks, what's my story?"

"You finally decided to go on a date with me after the two years of bugging."

"Okay, got it." Ally said.

"This is improv, just prepare to play your part." Austin whispered. Ally nodded and Austin backed out of the store, just to come back in right away.

"Hey, beautiful." Austin said.

"Hi." Ally said.

"Wanna go get some mini pizzas or somethin' later?" Austin asked. Ally rolled her eyes, but answered.

"Austin, if I say yes, will you stop bugging me after?" Ally asked. Austin nodded. "Then yes."

"Okay. I'll meet you here tonight, beautiful." Austin blew a quick kiss in her direction and left the store.

A minute later, Ally got a text.

_Good performance. Meet me at SB later 2 continue it ~Austin M._

Ally put her phone away and looked at Ratliff. Cassidy had left, and he was staring at her.

Ally felt like she'd betrayed him.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Austin said, coming back into the store, two hours later.

"Hi, Austin." Ally said. Austin walked quickly up to her.

"What happened to the nickname we discussed?" He whispered.

"But there's no one heeere." Ally whined.

"Just say it!" Austin commanded. Ally sighed.

"Hi, mister attractive." Ally said enthuisasmless.

"Okay, doesn't sound as good out loud. We'll think of something else." Austin patted her shoulder and she briefly relaxed. Then she remembered.

She had to go on a fake date with Austin.

"Ready, beautiful?" He asked her. She nodded, and they left the store.

**Let my life end now..**

* * *

A/N- next chapter will be their 'date' and a surprise twist:)

P.S. Ally DOES NOT want to fake date Austin, which is the purpose of that thought of hers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- sooooo... This chapter's Austin and Ally's 'date.' And a surprise twist:)

P.S. the new character is just something I put in. No romantic relation whatsoever.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

_Italics: Ally's thoughts_

* * *

"So, whadaya wanna eat?" Austin asked Ally. Ally pointed to the pizza place, and Austin led her over to it.

"Welcome to Eatsa Magic Pizza, how may I help you?" A young, brown haired male asked. Ally instantly recognized the guy.

"Dallas?" She asked.

"Oh, hi, Ally!" He said. "Anyway, your order is..."

"One large pepperoni, please." Austin said.

"That'll be ready in ten minutes." Dallas said. Austin and Ally sat at one of the tables.

"So..." Ally said. Austin reached across the table and tried to intwine their fingers together, but Ally jerked away.

"The Plan?" Austin asked/said. Ally nodded, remembering. She then grabbed his hand quickly. "Anyway, tell me, beautiful, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Quick question first: why do you always call me 'beautiful'?" Ally asked.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Austin said honestly. Ally smiled.

"One large pepperoni pizza for the blond guy and his brunette girlfriend!" Dallas shouted. Austin stood up to grab the pizza.

"Hurry back!" Ally called. She turned her head to see Ratliff walking hand-in-hand with her so-called friend Cassidy. Instantly, she looked back at Austin.

"Here we go." Austin said, returning with the pizza. They each grabbed a slice and started eating and chatting. Ally could swear she saw Ratliff making faces at Austin.

What she wouldn't do to make him crazy jealous.

* * *

One hour later, Austin and Ally had been travelling around the mall, chatting, holding hands, and getting along.

"I should head home." Ally said, checking her watch.

"This was fun." Austin said. He led her down the street to her house.

"I'm surprised to say that yeah, it was." Ally said. Austin smiled.

All too soon for Austin, they were at Ally's house.

"Thanks for being my fake boyfriend." Ally said.

"No problem. That's what friends do, right?" Austin asked.

"We're friends?" Ally said, confused.

"I think so." Austin said. He pulled his hand from hers and went to shove it in his pocket. After thinking about it, he changed his mind.

His hand found her face.

And she smiled when he touched her cheek. So, he bent down, and kissed her.

And to him, it wasn't fake.

After they pulled apart, Austin removed his hand from Ally's cheek.

"See ya later." Austin said softly. Ally stayed standing there for what felt to her like hours, but was actually just ten short minutes.

When she went inside, she collapsed on the couch.

And she started to think.

She thought, _Does Austin like me? Does Ratliff like me? Is Cassidy still my friend? Does Dallas like me?_

But then she thought, _Do I like Ratliff? Am I still friends with Cassidy? Do I like Dallas? Do I like Austin?_

And she couldn't figure out the answer to any of those questions. All she could answer was, _I still want to make Ratliff jealous._

* * *

A/N- did you like it? Did you not? Tell me in the reviews!

I hope you liked it! I made it a bit longer on purpose! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- just to be clear, this story is somewhat Allington, somewhat Auslly, and somewhat Cassington:) mostly Allington though.

I don't own Austin & Ally or 'Livin' On A High Wire' by Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

The next day, Ally was doing her usual routine. Working at Sonic Boom. About an hour into her shift, Ratliff came into the store.

"Hey, Ratliff." Ally said. Ratliff waved. "How's it going with Cassidy?"

"Cassidy?" Ratliff asked.

"Yeah. I saw you two hanging out, laughing, and holding hands." Ally said.

"Well, yeah, but we're not dating." Ratliff said.

"What?" Ally asked happily.

"Yeah. I'd ask you out, but you're with that Austin guy." Ratliff said. Ally almost blew it.

"I'm not- I mean, yeah, I'm with Austin." Ally lied. Austin came into the store at that moment.

"Hey, beautiful." Austin said, shooting glares at Ratliff. Ratliff glared right back.

"Hi, Aus." Ally said. Austin mouthed _"Good nickname, nice winging."_ Ally smiled and nodded.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Just working. I'll be busy all day. Say, do you wanna hang out later?" Ally asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Austin said.

"Okay." Ally said. Austin left Sonic Boom then, but not before he planted a quick kiss on Ally's lips.

"You too seem to be going along really well." Ratliff said.

"Yeah, we are." Ally said.

She again felt betrayal.

* * *

A while later, Austin and Ally were hanging out in the practice room. Ally was trying to write herself a new song, but couldn't think of anything.

"Can't think?" Austin asked her. Ally nodded, dropping her head down to the piano. "Here, I have an idea." Instead of playing the piano, Austin grabbed a guitar.

He started singing.

"Listen up

This is the story on how we lived

The glory of what we did

It started when we were kids

With music up in our heads

She said.." Ally picked up right away and started singing, too.

"I've been out on the edge

Breathin' a little bit of fresh air

Big dreams, I took a chance

Held out for everything I've got here

I've been feeling this life's a circus

Hanging on without a fear

Livin' on a high wire

Runnin' through a wildfire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire." Austin repeated his last lines.

"This is the story on how we lived

The glory of what we did

It started when we were kids

With music up in our heads

She said..." And Ally kept going.

"Big top, turning around, no clowns

I'm running as I hit the ground

Front row, big show is sold out

So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go

I've been feeling this life's a circus

Hanging on without a fear

Livin' on a high wire

Runnin' through a wildfire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire." Austin started rapping.

"When it comes to the beat

Seeing that the heads are moving

Move off your seat

Achievement is what we're really doing

Freedom of speech

I'm in it just to win it

I'm springin' and I can see it

In the end that you can be it

'Cause it's patience, it's statements

Famous, greatness

Movin' 'til you make it through

And maybe you can make it too."

"Livin' on a high wire

You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere

Walking on a tight rope

No net, high hopes

Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

Na na na-na-na na na

Livin' on a high wire

On top, baby

We're looking down now

Livin' on a high wire!" They finished, and Austin rewarded Ally with a sincere hug.

They just broke in their friendship.

* * *

A/N- so this chapter was really hard to write, because I couldn't think of anything. The next one might be even harder, so it might not be up for a while. Just letting you know.

Oh! I'm making a new crossover story that I really think you might like! Even if you haven't read/don't like House of Night, you might like it! Please read it! It'll be up later tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- sooo...

I'm planning on making this story at least 15 chapters long._ Italics- Austin's thoughts._

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

"Austin..." Ally whispered through the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" Austin asked.

"Cuz my dad is right downstairs." Ally said.

"Oh. Well, what did you wanna talk about?" Austin asked. Ally noticed he wasn't nicknaming her right now, but she let it pass.

"Ratliff is really jealous. It sounds like he wants me." Ally said.

"And?" Austin asked, like he didn't know.

"And I think we should 'break up.'" Ally said.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're not actually dating." Ally told him.

"Yeah, yeah, right." Austin remembered.

"Anyway, I think tomorrow we should stage a breakup. And afterward, Ratliff might wanna ask me out." Ally said.

"Okay." Austin said, hiding his disappointment.

"See you tomorrow, to, uh, break up." Ally said. Austin said 'bye,' and they both hung up.

Austin couldn't believe he suggested to fake date Ally. Because all this time, he wanted to real date her.

But that would never happen. _Unless... No, I could never do that. Why would I? But I could... No... What am I going to do?_

* * *

Ally was working in Sonic Boom when Austin walked in, just as planned.

"Austin!" Ally shouted. Austin went up to her. Ally checked to make sure Ratliff was still in the store, and nodded slightly at Austin.

"What is it, beautiful?" Austin asked.

"Don't 'beautiful' me! I saw you walking with Brooke today!" Ally shouted.

"What? No, I was never with Brooke today!" Austin reasoned.

"LIAR!" Ally screamed. "If you're gonna cheat on me, maybe we should just break up!"

"You're breaking up with me?" Austin asked brokenly.

"You're gonna be with other girls. So yes, I am." Ally said.

"FINE!" Austin yelled. He stormed out of Sonic Boom.

Just as Ally hoped, Ratliff walked over to her.

"Hey, I noticed you and Austin just broke up." Ratliff said.

"Yeah." Ally said, faking being upset. "But I feel a bit better now. I'm single. I could get a new, nicer boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah you could." Ratliff said. He briefly hesitated before leaving the store. Ally's shoulders slumped. She had hoped he'd ask her out.

* * *

That night, Ally was laying in her bed, thinking about the day's events. She really hoped Ratliff would ask her out. But come on, she had just 'broken up' with Austin. Like Ratliff would ask her out.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

Ally was walking down a tunnel, that seemed to have no end. When she turned a corner, she saw a light. And a person. She ran forward, towards the person. When she got close, she saw it was Ratliff. She ran faster. When she got to Ratliff, she reached out to touch him. But when she did, he faded away into the air.

Later, she walked through a doorway and came out onto a balcony. She walked to the edge, and let her brown hair blow in the wind. When she looked down, she saw Ratliff again. She waved, but he did nothing. He just stood there. There were stairs on the side of the balcony, which she went down. When she reached the bottom, she saw Ratliff again. She ran towards him, reaching her arms out. When she did, he did the same. She touched his shoulder, his hair, his back. She felt so good in his arms. When she pulled away, he faded away into the air again.

After this, she woke up. "I got it. If I don't get with Ratliff now, he'll be gone." Ally said to herself. Little did she know, she could see things. Things no one else could see.

She found this out a year later, after she was with Ratliff. Now, I'll tell you this, but to tell you it right, I have to tell you how she got with Ratliff.

* * *

A/N- I know this ended in a cliffhanger way, but I'll post the next chapter right away. :D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Okay I just watched a Good Luck Charlie special and cried cuz Spencer and Teddy had to say goodbye:'( on the upside, you've been waiting for this:)

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Now, it's time for me to tell you how Ally got with Ratliff.

The day after Ally had those dreams, she decided to ask Ratliff out. But the problem was, she didn't know how to do it.

So she asked her last resource.

She asked Rydel Lynch.

Ally had knocked on Rydel's door, only to have her slam it in her face.

"I need some advice." Ally said. That got Rydel to change her mind. She opened the door and let Ally in. "So.. I want to know.. How you asked Ratliff out for the first time."

"Why?" Rydel asked.

"Uhhh... I'm gonna write a how-to manual, and I'm using all girls' ways." Ally lied.

"Oh, okay!" Rydel said. "Okay, so, first, I surprised him with his favourite lunch."

"Which is?" Ally asked.

"Biscuits and loose corn(1)." Rydel said. "Next, I told him how I felt. He didn't say anything then, so I just asked him if he wanted to go on a date sometime." Ally wrote down what Rydel said, and thanked her. "No problem." Rydel said. Ally then left Rydel's house.

* * *

"Hey, Ratliff." Ally said.

"Hi, Ally." Ratliff said. They were both in Sonic Boom.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight." Ally asked/said.

"Um, okay, sure." Ratliff said.

"Great! I'll meet you at my house at 6." Ally said. Ratliff agreed, and then left Sonic Boom.

"Finally!" They said simultaneously, not knowing they were talking simultaneously.

* * *

Ratliff showed up at Ally's house at exactly 6. When he knocked, she opened the door right away, like she was watching for him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Ally then led Ratliff into her dining room, where there was a full platter of biscuits and loose corn. "Whoa, my favourite meal! How did you know?" Ratliff asked.

"Uhh... I guessed." Ally lied. They both then sat down.

After their plates were filled, Ally took a deep breath. She wasn't backing down now.

"Um, Ratliff?" Ally asked.

"Hmm?" Ratliff said, mouth full. Now that she started, she couldn't stop.

"I guess I'll just come out and say it." Ally said. "I like you, Ratliff. Like, like-like you." Ratliff was silent, so Ally kept on talking. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime?" Ratliff nodded, speechless. Ally sighed in relief.

* * *

A few days later, Ratliff and Ally had their date. They went to the Melody Diner, where, thankfully, Cassidy wasn't working.

"Hello, I'm your waitress, Taya. What would you like to eat?" The waitress asked.

"Um, we're still thinking." Ally said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Taya said. Ratliff and Ally started talking.

"So..." Ratliff said.

"Um... I'm really happy you agreed to go on this date." Ally said. Ratliff smiled.

"I'm happy, too." Ratliff said. Ally leaned forward towards him, and their lips touched. Ally's hand was on the table, and Ratliff intwined their hands together.

All in all, it was a perfect date.

* * *

A/N- the next chapter will tell you about her thing with her dreams:)

(1)- hehe:) WOWP reference.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- so, I'll tell you now:)

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Ally was in bed, trying to sleep. For some reason, she couldn't. Why? She had Ratliff, a good life, and her own car. She started thinking about what could happen in her life if she got up onstage more often.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

Ally saw Ratliff. He was dressed in all white, playing a piano. She had on all white, too. He was playing beautiful music, that sounded somewhat like Katy Perry's 'Wide Awake.' She was taken to his side, mesmerized by the music. She tried resting her hand on his shoulder, but he disappeared when she touched him.

* * *

Later, she saw a battle scene. It was Austin and Riker battling Ratliff. She saw herself standing and watching. Austin threw a sword towards her, and all of a sudden, Ratliff was in front of her. Austin stabbed Ratliff, and he instantly fell to the ground.

She then woke up. She didn't know what was going on with her. Was she just dreaming?

Or could she see the future?

* * *

That morning, Ally woke to 3 phone messages. All from Ratliff. She smiled when she saw them. They were all positive and nice.

Until she saw the last one.

_Ally..._

_I found something out last night. I need to tell u ASAP. It's really important. ~ xoxo, Ratliff_

A secret? He found out a secret? Ally decided she needed to know this. She quickly got dressed and headed to Sonic Boom.

* * *

At Sonic Boom, Ratliff was waiting for Ally. He wanted to tell her his personal secret, but he just couldn't. Not yet. They'd only known each other for a little over a year.

At that moment, Ally came in. She saw Ratliff and walked over to him. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said back.

"What's this thing you found out?" Ally asked. Ratliff patted the seat next to him, indicating for her to sit. She did, and he began explaining.

Ratliff found out Austin was magical. He had powers to get people to do things. Any things he wanted.

"How'd you find this out?" Ally asked. Ratliff was afraid she'd ask that.

Because he'd have to tell her his secret.

"I found it out when my dad told me. And he knows, because.." Ratliff couldn't make the rest leave his mouth. Ally placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to go on, that he could trust her. "Because I have magic, too."

"You have magic?" Ally asked. She was slightly in awe, but mainly hurt.

"B-but not the kind Austin has. I can control things, do spells, I just can't make people do things." Ratliff told her. Ally relaxed, and hugged Ratliff. Ratliff briefly hesitated before hugging back.

When they pulled apart, Ally looked into Ratliff's eyes. By this small thing, she could tell he had something else to tell her.

"What else do you need to say?" Ally asked. Ratliff sighed.

"Um, I need to say, that... You have magic too." Ratliff said. Ally's face fell, and Ratliff knew he shouldn't have spoken. "Ally, listen. You can read people's feelings. You can see into the future. You can do spells." Ally then remembered the dreams she's been having.

And she realized she was going to lose Ratliff.

* * *

A/N- ooooohh...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Okay..

I briefly ran out of ideas. But I think I got it now.

I don't own Austin & Ally or the song 'Determinate' by Lemonade Mouth. (When it's there, it's slow until Ratliff shows up.)

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Austin said, entering Sonic Boom. Ally was so sick of his act, she just lost control of her mouth.

"Austin Moon, shut the fuck up! I can see right through your act! I know what you do! I am not gonna give in to your magic!" Ally yelled. Austin was taken aback by her words. He tried to say something, but she just ignored him.

When Ratliff came into the store, Ally was still screaming at Austin. Ratliff knew he had to save her. But how?

With a spell.

Ratliff ducked behind a shelf full of instruments and held out his fingers, in the direction of Austin. "Transportium nextdoorbitorium." Instead of Austin being beamed to Mars, he shimmers, and shuts his eyes. When he opens them, they're red. Blood red.

And Ratliff realized that Austin is evil.

* * *

"Ratliff, I have something I need to tell you." Austin said. Ratliff didn't want to talk to him, but did he have a choice? Austin would beam him away if he did something 'smart.'

"What about?" Ratliff asked nonchalantly.

"You, me, Ally, and Riker need to talk. Tonight. Mall Food Court. Be there." Austin demanded. With that, he left.

Ratliff thought, _what is he planning?"_

* * *

It was still daytime, but Ally was having a random dream. You could also consider it a vision.

Ally saw Ratliff, Riker, Austin, and herself sitting at a table in the Mall Food Court, talking. She couldn't hear what was being said, until Austin started yelling at Ratliff.

"We will be in the woods!" He yelled. "You will be there! Three days!" After that, Austin stood up and left, Riker following. Ally saw her hugging Ratliff, while crying. Ratliff stroked her hair and whispered something to her. She guessed it was reassurances.

Ally came out of her vision, seeing spots. She felt dizzy. When she saw Ratliff coming into the store, she fell to the ground. After she fell, everything went black for her.

* * *

"Ally?" Ratliff said. "Ally?" When Mr Dawson heard Ratliff calling Ally's name, he went downstairs.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I came into the store and Ally fell." Ratliff said.

Meanwhile, in Ally's head, she was sitting at a piano bench.

_Trying hard to fight these tears,_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messin' with my head, this fear,_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out,_

_I can't take it,_

_That's what bein' friends' about_

_I, I wanna cry,_

_I can't deny,_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide,_

_And get inside,_

_It isn't right,_

_I gotta live in my life_

Then, Ratliff came into the song. Ally heard him, but she couldn't see him.

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

Ally started singing again, but slowly.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,_

_Determinate, determinate,_

_Oush until you can't and then demand more,_

_Determinate, determinate_

Ratliff then joined in with the rest of the chorus.

_You and me together,_

_We can make it better,_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor,_

_Determinate, determinate_

After the song finished, Ally saw a spirit above her head. It wouldn't come into focus for her. The second she thought she knew what/who it was, she woke up.

"Ratliff?" She asked. "My head hurts." Ratliff shushed her and got her to lie down again. She noticed she was a bed. "Where am I?"

"You're at my place. I thought you should come here." Ratliff said. "Now, go to sleep. We have to go to the food court later." Ally then sat straight up in bed.

She knew what was going to happen.

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked it! :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- oh look, another update. :) I was just babysitting for an hour, soooo.. Yeah.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Ratliff and Ally went to the Mall Food Court, just as Austin had asked. When they arrived, they found Austin and Riker sitting at a table. Ratliff waved, and so did Ally. She was keeping on a friendly face, even though she knew what was coming.

Ratliff and Ally went to sit at the table. "Hey, guys." Riker said. Ally mumbled a 'hello,' and Ratliff waved again. Austin got straight down to what he was gonna say.

"Okay, listen. I know you both have magic." Austin said. Ally's mouth dropped open.

"H-how?" She asked. Austin rolled his eyes before answering.

"Oh, Ally, Ally, Ally. I can make people do things, remember? I made Ratliff's dad tell me." Austin said. This time, Ratliff's mouth dropped open.

"He told you?" He asked.

"Yes, Ratliff." Austin said rudely. "Anyway, here's something you don't know: Riker has magic." Ratliff and Ally both looked at Riker.

"What kind of magic?" Ally asked.

"I can do spells and make things out of nothing." Riker said. Ally then thought of that battle scene dream again, and thought that would be useful if the battle happened.

"Continuing..." Austin said, glaring at everyone. "Riker and I have decided to host something to see who has better powers."

"What is this something?" Ratliff asked.

"It's a battle." Ally broke down when she heard that. She started crying on the spot. "Why's she crying?" Austin asked.

"I don't know." Ratliff said. He started comforting Ally, saying 'it'll be okay,' and 'don't worry.'

Would it really be okay? Ally was about to lose Ratliff. Unless.. No. She wouldn't. She couldn't. But if she wanted to save Ratliff.. She had to.

She had to die.

* * *

A/N- sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be the start of the battle. :D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- sooo... Here comes the battle. Almost.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

Ally, Ratliff, Austin, and Riker were having their battle this day. Ally was afraid, for both herself and for Ratliff. If he didn't die, she would. One of them was going to die this day.

Ally hoped for the best.

"Hey." Ratliff said to Ally. They were both at Ally's house, waiting for the inevitable. They had to head to the woods in an hour. The battle started at three, but it took two hours to get to the spot Austin had set up.

"Hey." Ally said. "Today's the day."

"Yeah. If I don't make it back-" Ratliff started, but Ally placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. You will make it. I will make it." She was lying to him and to herself.

"But if I don't-" Ally couldn't take it anymore. She kissed him on the lips, for herself.

It felt so nice for her to feel his lips on her own. When they broke apart, Ally stared straight into his eyes.

"You will make it. We will be together." Ally said. She didn't like lying, she never has. But she had to to make him feel better. She knew she wasn't gonna make it back. She had to die for him.

"Okay." He whispered. Ally grabbed her small bag and headed downstairs, Ratliff right behind her.

It was time.

* * *

On the way there, there had been many problems. First, Ally got her ankle twisted in a tree root, and Ratliff had to pull her out.

"Are you really okay?" Ratliff asked. Ally nodded, but cringed when she beared weight on her left foot. "Here, let me help you." Ratliff then picked Ally up, bridal style, and carried her a few miles.

Later on, when she was walking again, Ally randomly collapsed. She clutched her head; she was having a vision.

In the vision, she was sitting alone in the practice room. No Ratliff. She was singing a song that at the current time she hadn't heard before. When someone walked into the room, she came out of the vision.

Then she just started hugging Ratliff and crying. Ratliff was whispering, 'it'll be okay, Als.' After she was calmed down, Ratliff asked her what she saw. She just started crying again. She was crying because not what she saw was scary, it was saddening. She was singing a song about missing someone.

"Ratliff..." She sniffled. "I saw, I-I, I saw..." Ratliff shushed her and got her to lie down on the ground. It was surprisingly comfortable to Ally.

* * *

About an hour after all of this, they showed up at the site for the battle. Ratliff grabbed Ally's hand.

This was it.

* * *

A/N- sorry it was short again... The actual battle will be the next chapter:) and then another chapter after that.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- I hate writing on my phone.. I always hit a wrong button and it never saves.. anyway, here it comes.. Sorry if its not as good as I planned. I'm freaking out right now.

I don't own Austin & Ally or 'One Life' by Hedley.

* * *

"Ratliff! Ally!" Austin yelled. They went over to him. Ally's heart was pounding out of her chest. She was scared. She couldn't believe it was going to end.

"Time to start. When the bell rings, we go." Austin explained. Ally and Ratliff both nodded, and headed off to their spaces to stand.

Five minutes later, the bell sounded. Ally had already decided that for her vision not to come true, she had to fight. So she did.

She was the first one to run forward. She grabbed a sword and started fighting Austin's team. Right after she went, Ratliff followed. He grabbed a spear and started to fight Austin's team, too. Someone stabbed him, or tried to, because he knocked the weapon off and stabbed the guy in the stomach. He fell to the ground, and Ratliff went over to check Ally.

"Yo! Look out!" Ratliff yelled to Ally. She saw Austin running towards her with a spear. She no longer had her sword, so she couldn't do anything.

Just as Austin went to kill Ally, Ratliff stabbed Austin straight in the heart. He fell to the ground instantly and Ratliff went to make sure Ally was okay. What Ratliff didn't know was that Riker was running. With a spear.

As Riker went to stab Ally, Ratliff blocked Riker's spear. With his own body.

"Ratliff!" Ally screamed. She ran over to him.

"Ally.." Ratliff said weakly. Ally shushed him, but he kept talking. "Ally, I love you." Ally went to shush him again, but her brain processed his words.

"I-I love you, too." Ally said, crying. She wiped them away with her free hand.

"Ally.." He said. "Stick with your music. Put passion into it." Ally nodded. He then started singing softly. "It's a great big world and you'll see, it could pass you by at light speed, You got one life, one life, don't stop live it up.."

"That's beautiful." Ally said. Ratliff smiled, and, squeezing her hand once more, he shut his eyes. "Ratliff?!" She said. "Ratliff!" She started smacking his face, but it was no use. He was gone. Riker went to look at Ally, slowly, cautiously. "You.." Ally said. "YOU! You killed him!" She grabbed a sword that was on the ground and threw it at Riker. It sliced through his body and he fell to the ground.

Ally ran as fast as she could out of the forest, with Ratliff's bag and her own bag.

Austin was gone. Riker was gone. Ratliff was gone.

Everyone was gone.

* * *

A/N- I am so sorry for what you just read! I will update tomorrow, cuz it's 8:41 at night.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- last chapter:( read A/N at bottom please!

I don't own Austin & Ally or 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

Ally was sitting in the practice room, writing a new song.

"Sha la la la la,

Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave,

I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear, every once in a while

And even though it's different now,

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go,

And I need you to know,

I miss you

Sha la la la la,

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm livin' out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see,

Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past,

It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear, every once in a while

And even though it's different now,

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know,

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you

I know your in a better place yeah

But I wish that I could see your face oh

I know your where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear, every once in a while

And even though it's different now,

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know,

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear, every once in a while

And even though it's different now,

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know,

I miss you

Sha la la la la

I miss you.."

"That's really good!" A blond male said from the doorway. Ally jumped.

"Oh, uh, thanks!" Ally said. "I wrote it about my friend, who died two months ago." She stood up and walked over to the male. "I'm Ally Dawson." She held out her hand, and he shook it.

"I'm Ross. Ross Ray." He said.

_I kinda like this guy. _Ally thought. She led him downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, um, Ally?" Ross said when they got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Do you wanna hang out later?" He asked.

"Sure." Ally said. She and Ross smiled at each other, and they went down to the store.

Everything was taking a turn for the better.

* * *

A/N- Okay! Listen!

1. I am making a sequel for this! Soon!

2. Before the sequel, I will finish all my other stories! Please read them! :D

3. Also, please read my Next Step story! It'll be up soon! It'll be under "misc stories!"

I hope you liked this story! :D


End file.
